


Desire

by Murfie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we die like Technoblade...wait, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Thighs, Voice Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murfie/pseuds/Murfie
Summary: I’m just saying..if you found this then you searched for it.I’m already expecting to get so much hate for writing this, since this is the internet.I pray that no cc’s see this.——————————————————————————George had a very interesting dream..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing smut so I apologize if this is bad.
> 
> !!Disclaimer!!
> 
> I am in no way shipping these two creators for real, only their internet personas that they portray. Dream and George have both stated that they are okay with this type of stuff. If they change their minds about this then I will delete it as quick as I can. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable with anything that I write.

Dream and George have been together for a couple of months now. Their relationship has been private but some people are picking up on what they were laying down. The sudden change of tone whenever the other joined the vc. The occasional ‘moments’. The normal things like that.

They were currently asleep as it was 11pm and they need all the energy they can get to possibly record or stream tomorrow morning. George had a very _interesting_ dream to say the least. Let’s just say that it was so interesting that he had a wet splotch in his boxers.

_Yeah. We know what type of dream it is._

George started shifting around to gather from friction to help his little friend out, but it wasn’t enough. He needed something bigger. And, the closest thing that he could shove up his arse was..well his boyfriends cock.

Dream was sound asleep so George decided to do the unspeakable. He turned around to face Dream’s body and he ducked down under the covers. He carefully tugged on Dream’s sweats to pull them down, alongside with his boxers. He picked up his dick and licked a stripe down the side of it to see how Dream would react to it. Dream’s eyebrows tensed and then they went back to their normal state.

George had to be careful if he didn’t want Dream to wake up.

It wasn’t the fact that he was scared of getting caught. Oh no, he wouldn’t mind getting caught but he would feel bad if he woke him up especially if they have stuff planned for tomorrow. He didn’t want him to be restless during that then George would be the one to blame.

But, at the same time..he didn’t think he’d mind that much if he realized what happened.

George started pumping Dream’s erection to make it harden. It wasn’t hardening that fast, George thought, so he reached his head up and decided to make a interesting noise into Dream’s ear. This was a risky decision but Dream was a sucker for all the noises George make so this was at least the quickest thing to do..that’s what George thought.

George touched his own erection and he let out a pretty quiet moan into Dream’s ear and he felt Dream stiffen and his cock getting bigger and harder. George smirked as he went back down under the covers while he kept pumping his cock.

Dream eventually woke up a bit startled but once he saw movement under the covers and little moans coming from underneath, he knew what was going on. He grabbed George by his hoodie and hoisted him up until he was onto Dream’s lap, his cock touching George’s ass.

”Just what do you think you’re doing..”

George couldn’t find any words so instead he just whimpered and moaned, he loved Dream’s voice..maybe a little too much. Especially in the mornings, it made him excited for some odd reason. Dream started rubbing George’s thighs. If you were to ask him what his favorite thing about George was, he’d say his thighs. They were so soft and beautifully curved in just the right places. It was just something about them that gave Dream a bit of sensation when he touched them. A bit of relief I guess you could say.

“Nothing..”

”Hmm..then what’s all this about?”

”I just..”

”You just what?”

”I want to be filled.. _please_ daddy fill me up!”

Dream blushed at the words but he otherwise kept the smirk on his face, if anything the smirk grew larger once George said that. Dream pulled George into a kiss and slipped his hands underneath his hoodie and started playing with his pink buds. George moaned into the kiss, he felt pleasure but it wasn’t enough. He started grinding down on Dream’s thigh mindlessly while he was being toyed with by Dream.

”Are you..humping my thigh?”

”Mhm..sorry..”

”You’re still doing it..why?”

”Gonna cum..”

Dream laughed at George’s response. _Was he seriously gonna cum from this?_

”George..stop.”

George shivered and sat still in Dream’s lap but he whined about it.

”Good boy. Now make daddy proud and lay on your back for me.”

George scrambled out from under the covers to get on top then he laid on his back getting quickly impatient. He desired this moment. He loved every thing about Dream. He especially loved how his hands could easily wrap around his small frame. Dream eventually walked in front of George. He leaned down and whispered into George’s ear.

 _”_ _What_ _would you like me to do for you?”_

George genuinely thought about this. He wasn’t too sure about what to say. Until, it hit him.

”I-I want you to ruin me..”

“Hmm..anything else I can do for you?”

Dream went to George’s sensitive neck and he started biting and sucking bruises onto it. George let out a couple small moans at the contact he was getting.

”Just fuck my brains out.. _daddy please_ ”

“Anything else?”

George was getting frustrated, he wanted it already and Dream was teasing him. But alas, George decided to comply and tell Dream what he wanted so he let out a whine.

“Daddy..I want your name to be the only thing I can say for the next couple of weeks. _Please make it so I can’t walk..I need it so bad._ ”

Dream bit down particularly hard on a certain area on his neck and George let out a whorish moan at it.

“More..please! Daddy..”

Dream lifted from George’s neck and moved back quickly to take off George’s pants and grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Once he got the pants off, he coated his fingers in the lubricant and was making eye contact with George. His eyes were filled with lust, trust, and vulnerability. He _trusted_ Dream with this. So, Dream wasn’t gonna let him down. By the time Dream stopped making eyes contact with George, the lube was warm due to his body heat.

He walked back over to George and teased his entrance which enticed a whimper out of the man below him. Suddenly, he shoved two fingers in and starting scissoring. That sent George over the moon. Even if there was some pain hidden in there, he was still moaning and when Dream hit that one spot..oh it was all over for him. He lost his mind and all he could think about was the pleasure we was getting from his fingers.

“You little whore. I bet you’re having the time of your life on my fingers.”

”Daddy, please..I need more!”

”You just can’t have enough can you?”

”Please give me more!”

”Alright then, I guess you’ve been good today.”

Dream pulled his fingers out and George whined at the loss of pleasure. Dream then poured some more lube on his hands to transfer onto his cock. Then, Dream lined up George’s entrance with his cock then he slowly pushed it in. George’s eyes rolled to the back of his head then he arched his back. He was already in pure bliss.

”You okay?”

”Yes yes please! Just start moving already, I can’t take the wait any longer!”

Dream started moving vigorously fast after George said that. He started thrusting in and out at a insanely fast pace. George’s eyes started filling with salty tears while this was happening. He was enjoying this so much.

_George came_

_And he came hard_

Dream was helping George ride out his orgasm by whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

”You’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

”It’ll be okay. Take your time.”

”So beautiful..”

George came down from his high. But, he realized Dream hasn’t pulled out yet. That’s when George came to the realization..

_Dream hasn’t came yet._

”D-Daddy..what are you doing..”

Dream suddenly slammed into George with no hesitation. George was a bit of a pain slut so he was enjoying this.

”Can’t believe my baby likes the pain.”

George didn’t trust his mouth to speak actual english due to all the pleasure but he let out a plethora of moans. Dream loved every single noise from George.

”I’m coming again!”

”Gonna cum for daddy?”

”Yes yes! Yes I am..”

”Gonna ruin yourself again for me?”

”Daddy, yes I am!”

”Good boy. Ruin yourself for me.”

George didn’t hold back when he got permission to come. But, Dream didn’t stop this time he kept going but he was a bit slower. That probably meant he was gonna cum soon. George still let out some whorish moans that would make even pornstars jealous. He was really enjoying it, even Dream was pretty surprised.

”You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

”Mhm! Gonna cum..again soon.”

”My little slut..are you really gonna cum again?”

”Yes! Gonna cum..just for you.”

”Let’s do it together then.”

And just like that they came together. Dream pulled out once he was finished, then he went to get some tissues to clean off George. But, once he got back to the bed he was amazed by what he saw.

George was using his fingers to get some come out of him to swallow. He was even getting the come from his hoodie to do the same thing.

”Aww..my little cum slut..”

George whined at the nickname but he kept doing his thing. Then, Dream walked over and George saw some more of the white liquid on Dream’s cock so he picked it up and started licking it off of him. Once he was done he signaled for Dream to lay beside him and they went to sleep.

Let’s just say..George couldn’t move that day.


End file.
